


Mind

by Interleukin



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interleukin/pseuds/Interleukin
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 1





	Mind

开学的第一个月总是所有社团忙得最不可开交的时候，青春学园高等部的学生会当然也不可能例外，或者应当说，要比其他所有社团加起来都要忙。  
不二抱着自己的饭盒蹲在天台的栏杆旁边悟出了这个道理。  
他第五次低头看向自己的表，咬牙切齿地碎碎念：“手冢国光你要是再不来我就……”  
“你就？”  
不二猛地抬头去看刚被推开的门，手冢回身把门关好：“你打算怎么办？”  
不二愣了一下，发现对方脸上有细微的笑意，迅速反应过来换上一副超凶的表情：“明明是你迟到你还有理了？”  
手冢扬了扬手里的饭盒：“抱歉，学生会临时有事。你可以先吃的。”  
不二愤愤不平地针对前一句抱怨：“你们学生会这是压榨劳动力！国中你好歹是会长走不开，现在呢？他们连高二的也不放过吗？”  
手冢在他旁边坐下语气无奈：“招新的时候当然是能用的人手都要用上的，不过要你等了这么久也确实是我不对，抱歉。”  
他一再的道歉让不二反倒不好意思起来：“行啦行啦又不是怪你……不过手冢你以后要是当了会长不会也这么冷酷无情的吧？”  
手冢沉默了一下实事求是地回答：“看工作需要。”  
不二：……  
手冢保持着理所当然的表情打开了饭盒，刚拿起筷子的时候他突然想起来什么，转头随意地问了一句：“对了不二，S是什么意思？”  
不二：“nya？”  
手冢扬眉看过去，不二赶紧解释：“咳……假期的时候英二一直拉着我倾诉他的青春烦恼被他传染了……不这不是重点你刚才说什么来着？！”  
手冢语气平稳表情自然地回答：“什么是S。有高一的学弟和我说，之前我负责招新宣传的那个班的女生有私下议论我看上去非常……”  
不二吓得一个抽气，赶紧把筷子往饭盒里一扔眼疾手快地捂住了他的嘴：“好了我了解了明白了你不用解释了！”  
被强行禁言的人看上去有一些不满，但是并没有拨开他的手。不二心虚地往旁边瞄了几眼发现没人留意到这边的动静，这才松了一口气放开了对方：“手冢你这个人也真是……”他斟酌了一下找不到合适的词组，于是只好叹气：“你真的不知道？”  
品行端正的好学生手冢国光一脸不明所以：“我为什么会知道？”  
理直气壮得不二居然开始怀疑有这点基本知识的自己实在是太不纯洁了。  
不二不得不绞尽脑汁地思考如何委婉得体礼貌端庄地解释这个词组：“这个……就是……”  
手冢：“是？”  
不二：“是……”  
手冢：“是？”  
不二在学生会会长正直且充满求知欲的眼神中缴械投降：“不行我……你还是自己查吧……”  
手冢显得非常疑惑，但还是从善如流地拿出了手机。不二咬着筷子叹气：“还好手冢你问的不是那个小学弟。”  
不然这位小学弟……  
等一等，敢跟手冢说这种话的好像也不会是什么普通小学弟。  
“本来是想问他的，”手冢诚实地回答：“但是我认为他当时的表情似乎有一点幸灾乐祸，所以我没有问。”  
很好，谁给他的胆子调戏前辈了。不二面无表情地想。  
手冢盯着手机屏幕皱起眉。  
“看完了？”不二留意到了他表情的变化，开始盘算怎么套出这位小学弟的名字。  
正巧最近乾送的新品还没喝完，物尽其用。  
手冢“嗯”了一声，表情严肃得像是刚刚审完了一份应急办法有漏洞的策划案：“我并没有任何这方面的喜好，为什么他们会得出这样的结论？”  
不二剧烈地咳嗽起来。  
“不二？你没事吧？”手冢放下便当盒拍了拍他的背：“小心一点。”  
不二拼命摇头：“没事……咳……就是呛到了……”  
手冢确认了一下他确实是没事，这才继续了刚才的话题：“这样的揣测实在是太失礼了。”  
不二决定不告诉他小学妹们或许只是单纯想表示你很攻。  
不然还要解释什么是攻啊那多麻烦是不是？  
“确实很失礼呢。”不二肯定地说，然后随意地问了一句：“是你们部里的新生吗？”  
语气是一如既往的温柔可亲，但如果手冢抬头他就会发现不二睁开了眼，一片天蓝色好看得惊心动魄。  
或者说更确切地说，好看得有杀气。  
可惜他没有抬头，于是他错失了一个拯救后辈的机会：“嗯。”  
不二点点头，低头往饭团上抹芥末的同时大脑以光风的速度运转起来——手冢负责宣讲的只有两个班，其中有意向加入学生会的有八个人，报名了监察委员的有四个人，而通过了面试的是三个，其中男生两个，这当中有一个国中的时候是网球部的。被手冢罚过跑圈的只要有点正常人水平的求生欲都不会来招惹这位前部长，所以——  
嫌疑人锁定，好极了。  
手冢吃完午饭抬头看见的就是不二盯着天台栏杆沉思的侧脸，以及更远一些的地方三两个兴奋地看着不二窃窃私语的女生。品行端正的学生会会长心里突然生出了一点微妙的无来由的不满，于是他拍了拍不二的肩膀：“我们走了？”  
不二偏过头来露出一个纯良的微笑：“嗯，走吧。”  
手冢从来不否认不二笑起来相当好看，但这么多年的经验告诉他当不二笑得这样春暖花开的时候总有什么人要倒霉。  
他正想问又是谁得罪不二了的时候后者已经收拾完站起了身：“你还赶着回去处理招新的事情吧？我就不耽误你这么久了。”  
手冢看了一眼表：“嗯，也快上课了，你先回去吧。”  
不二拉开天台门：“那我下午的国文课……”  
“字典我第一节下课后拿给你。”  
不二弯起眼睛笑：“那就麻烦你啦，下午见。”  
手冢留心观察了一下他的表情，并没有发现什么异常。于是他放下心来，心想刚才应该是自己看错了：“嗯，下午见。”  
事实证明不二悟出的确实是真理，第二天中午手冢再次迟到了。他抢在不二身边的低气压范围扩大前扔出了解释：“抱歉，本来不用这么迟的，但是有个后辈突然身体不舒服请了假，临时多了不少工作。”  
不二愣了愣，手冢状似无意地补了一句：“就是昨天和你说的那个。”  
手冢知道很多人说自己poker face，而某种程度上来说不二也是。没道理相处了四年只有不二一个人学会了如何读懂一个poker face的情绪，所以手冢确定不二现在少见地有一点心虚。  
“果然是你。”  
不二转开视线：“我只是取景的时候刚好碰上他们班体育课，不小心把一瓶乾新给的饮料落下了而已……”  
嗯，实在是一个很有说服力的借口，手冢想。如果声音不是那么底气不足就更好了。  
半天没等到他回应的不二意识到自己已经下线的演技并没能骗过手冢，低头自暴自弃地用筷子戳起了菜叶：“好吧，我是故意的。”  
手冢眨眨眼：“他得罪你了？”  
不，手冢你抓重点不用这么精准的。不二绝望地捂住了脸。  
手冢犹豫着察言观色了一会儿，语气不太确定地问：“不会是……因为昨天我说的事吧？”  
不二哼了一声：“谁让他幸灾乐祸来着……”  
手冢简直哭笑不得：“所以你是在替我打抱不平吗不二？”  
显而易见不二对他的这个反应并不满意，他表情阴郁地转了过去，背影写满了不高兴。但是手冢的注意力被他在今天略微有些大的风里显得分外柔软的头发吸引了过去，没能及时地发现这一点。不二又等了半天，决定要认真地生气了。  
手冢短暂地走了个神，回头就发现不二已经抱起饭盒似乎有挪到天台另一边的打算了。他完全没有想到不二居然在这种事上认真了起来，而他能同时思考十件事的大脑居然愣是没能给出一个安抚对方的方案。要是就这样让不二走了单方面冷战两天起步是少不了的，可是拉住他是不是显得太过较真？叫住他会不会让气氛太像兴师问罪？总不能说你不用这么认真吧不这种话无论如何也不能说……  
眼看着不二就要起身，手冢突然福至心灵地伸手揉了揉不二的头发。  
不二整个人僵住了。  
手冢沉默了一瞬间，决定不去深究为什么自己会作出如此诡异的举动：“不二，我只是有点意外，抱歉。”  
但话说回来，手感似乎比看上去还要不错——不对，跑偏了：“下……”  
“下不为例”几个字在对上不二的视线时生生地夭折在喉咙里：“……下次至少不要再用乾汁了。”  
不二的眼神几乎称得上惊奇，然后他慢慢地，慢慢地露出一个微笑：“手冢，有人说过你实在是非常善解人意吗？”  
手冢：“……没有，真的。”  
不二前仰后合地笑起来，手冢及时拿起他快要从便当盒边缘滚下来的筷子放到旁边的盒盖上，微微弯了弯唇角。  
并且没能忍住又揉了揉他栗色的头发。  
END

无责任后续：  
“会长！去年拍了你和不二学长约会的照片不是你削减我们校刊经费的理由！”  
“经费削减是因为乾的报告提到社团整体资金运转效率低下。另外，除了宣传册之外今年全校的招新报名表格整理也麻烦你们了。”  
“QAQ”


End file.
